


The Unveiling

by BadWolffe



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolffe/pseuds/BadWolffe
Summary: COMEDY - FLUFF - NAKED GOODNESS - General Plo Koon and General Aayla Secura are sent on a special peace mission with their Clone Commanders, Wolffe and Bly.* Just a bit of lighthearted fun *
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly & Aayla Secura, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Plo Koon/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92





	The Unveiling

**I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars or any of the characters.  
** **See my AO3 Profile if you want to know my angle as far as all my CW fanfic goes.  
** \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Big Unveiling**

_Our intrepid heroes of the Republic, General Aayla Secura and General Plo Koon have been sent on a peaceful mission to the neutral planet of Denowa on the outer rim, to secure the support of the Denowan people in the continuing war effort as their planet looks to have no choice but get swept up in the Galaxy’s events._

_Both Jedi and their Commanders having finalised the discussions are now participating in the Denowans time honoured tradition of the ‘Unveiling’, a ceremony set deep within the planets history symbolising the loyalty and acceptance between different cultures and species._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m sorry, we have to what now?” 

Wolffe did not look happy, and a soft heat became apparent on his face and neck. 

It had been a long boring day as far as he was concerned, and he had been looking forward to returning to their ship and visiting the fresher in his quarters.

A giant naked mud bath with these short, plump humanoids had not been any where on his agenda.

Plo wondered if it was shear embarrassment or Wolffe’s unique style of anger that caused his red face, but after a soft brush of his Commanders emotions using his Jedi powers Plo discovered that it was instead just a nice healthy mix of the two. He tried not to show his amusement as he folded his arms across his chest and looked on fondly at the clone commander.

“Strip naked” repeated their Denowan host Phlox addressing Wolffe.

Phlox smiled at them, as he and the small group of Denowan dignitaries started to remove their clothing, “but we stop at undergarments to have traditional drinks before we fully unveil ourselves and head off to the soaking chamber” he indicated the doors behind him.

Wolffe looked over at his vod, but Bly was off in a world of his own staring at General Secura.  
Bly only snapped out of it when his General followed the Denowans lead and started to remove what little outer clothing she was wearing, after gulping loudly Bly started to fumble hurriedly with his own amour.

Wolffe sighed heavily and followed suit, slowly removing his armour and blacks from his lean muscled body. He watched Plo also undress as the Kel Dor continued to converse with Phlox about the plants and flowers that lined the room they were in.

The Denowan looked pleased at General Koons interest in the flora. 

“Yes, and they come in many different colours” Phlox was saying.

“I wish I could” muttered Bly, knowing full well that he was in ear shot of Aayla.

She gave him a quick warning prod on the shoulder just before he slid the top half of his blacks off revealing the golden tattoos that adorned his tanned skin. He heard her subtle intake of breath behind him and smiled inwardly making a point to flex a few muscles here and there.

When they were all down to undergarments only, Phlox pressed a control pad on the wall that made a soft chiming sound. Both parties looked at each other curiously.

Both Wolffe and Bly stood in their figure hugging stretch trunks that were standard issue under blacks, and Wolffe was surprised to see that his General had opted for the same on this occasion, securing the idea in Wolffe’s mind that Plo had known full well about this ceremony well in advance.  
The trunks left little to the imagination, but it didn’t escape Wolffe’s notice that whereas he and Bly ‘filled’ their trunks there did not seem to be any such bulge in General Koons.

Wolffe glanced idly over at General Secura and part of his mind could not help but wonder at the sight of her, she did not see his look however, as she was too busy trying to steal as many looks as possible of her own Commander, in-between Bly doing the same with her.  
Wolffe shook his head gently at the clumsy efforts of the two.

“Ah, the traditional drinks before the unveiling ceremony!” said Phlox happily clapping his hands together as a server brought a tray of drinks around and proffered them forward. 

There were two types of drink on offer, one a light golden colour with bubbles rising within the long stalked glass, the other was dark and looked thick and sticky, it was in a much smaller glasses.

Wolffe still feeling very unhappy about the word ‘unveiling’ was offered the tray first and went to take the golden drink, Phlox laid a hand gently on his wrist.

“Ah no Commander” he said “Chamo is customarily for females only, the Benlo is for males” Phlox indicated the darker liquid.

Wolffe took one of the smaller glasses and sniffed the drink suspiciously. Bly nodded at Phlox and also took one of the darker drinks.

When all the drinks had been handed out, Phlox raised his glass in toast, the females sipped at their drinks casually but all the Denowan men downed their shot glasses in one go and then looked encouragingly at the Kel Dor and two clones.

Plo of course was exempt on this occasion from partaking in the drink because of his breathing mask, at least that was the excuse he had used, later Wolffe would come to suspect that once more his General had known full well what was coming.

Both Commanders chinked their glasses together and downed their drinks in one go also, mimicking the Denowans.

Everything was fine for a few seconds.

And then both brothers froze on the spot.

Alarm suddenly spread across Bly’s face whilst Wolffe simply coughed and scowled in shear disgust into his empty glass.

“Bly?” said Aayla softly as she moved over to him and touched his elbow.

“ngghh” was all Bly could manage his voice breaking. 

Behind him Wolffe seemed to have stopped breathing.

“Good isn’t it?” said Phlox putting his empty glass back on the tray and smiling broadly at everyone as the other males returned their glasses to the tray also, the women still held theirs and apparently could drink at their own leisure.

“Kriff!” muttered Wolffe hoarsely as he returned his glass to the tray and then took Plo’s offered arm to help steady himself.

“Bly?” enquired Aayla again.

“I feel like I’m having a baby!” blurted Bly urgently, his voice breaking and both his hands moving to hold his stomach. 

“Oh...” said Aayla delicately as she tried not to laugh, she bit her bottom lip, rested one hand over both of Bly’s, and then reached up and slipped her other arm behind him to rub his bare back in an effort to soothe him.

As Wolffe watched them he became aware of eyes on him and glanced up at Master Plo who was looking at him very intently and apparently ignoring what was going on between Aayla and Bly.

The Denowans were chatting amongst themselves and occasionally gesturing at the two Jedi Masters and their clones.

After a few moments the side effects of the drink started to wear off and Plo moved his clawed hand to Wolffe’s shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Wolffe nodded gratefully at him.

“What was that stuff General?”

“A remarkably strong alcoholic beverage, definitely of an acquired taste”

“I don’t think I have an ‘acquired taste’ sir” Wolffe replied earnestly.

“You did well to down it in one go like you did Commander” Plo paused “I was most impressed”

Bly was also recovering from the after effects of the drink and was treating Aayla to his best kicked puppy expression. She seemed to be falling for it hook line and sinker, as her hand stayed on his back, her eyes holding his.

A gong sounded.

“Ah, and now the unveiling!” chirped Phlox smiling broadly as he tugged his undergarments down his legs suddenly, with no abash whatsoever, quite startling Wolffe.

Plo could not find the words to describe the look on his Commanders face or the noise that escaped the young man’s lips, but he squirrelled it away for later under ‘extremely endearing’.

Both Jedi Generals seemed to feel no shame whatsoever in removing their own under garments in front of so many others, and although Wolffe himself was quite used to being naked in front of his brothers from an early age, this whole situation did not sit right with him at all, and he could feel his cheeks burning as a result – both sets if he was honest.

Bly on the other hand, having gawked appreciatively at his own naked General with an expression that made it quite clear he could not believe his luck, pulled himself together and decided to make the most of the situation.  
He kicked his underwear off onto the bench in a flourishing arc and then put his hands on his hips as he stood there and smirked as bold as brass as the assembled aliens gaped in awe at the view he presented them with.

Even Wolffe had to admit that the golden tattoos did look impressive against the contrast of Bly’s tanned skin, and it was impossible not to notice that not only did the tattoos on his back reach down his well muscled legs, but that they also disappeared into his butt crack.  
The ones on the front adorned him in a similar fashion including down Bly’s cock.

 _Of course he kriffing has!_ \- thought Wolffe. _If anyone's gonna have their shabbing dick tattooed it’s Bly!_

Aayla choked quietly as she continued to sip at her drink, her eyes blown wide.

There were a few awkward moments as clothes were folded and put to one side and everyone pretended not to be sizing everyone else up.

The Denowans genitalia was external, but consisted of a very thin 2 inch long white coloured organ that was stiff but folded down at the base against their plump stomachs.

Phlox must have noticed Bly’s slightly open mouthed frown before Aayla was able to tactfully reach up to Bly’s chin and close it for him. 

“It is very different from yours, yes?” Phlox enquired craning his neck to get a better look at both clones, his eyes sparkling and his tone curious.

Wolffe could not think of anything polite or appropriate to say under the circumstances, so he didn’t.

Bly on the other hand seemed genuinely shocked at what the Denowans revealed to have going on down there.

“Er, yes” Bly puffed out his cheeks as he had no choice but to look at the small appendage on show from Phlox. “but there is more to it right?” he asked uncertainly.

Wolffe rolled his eyes as Bly floundered on.

“I mean, well, it grows bigger right?”

“No, no, this is it Commander” replied Phlox in an overly jovial voice as he looked down at himself “there is no need for lots of…” he gestured toward Bly himself “outward decoration?”

Bly’s mouth dropped open again and Aayla coughed slightly and smiled at Phlox.

“Not exactly decoration” she said smiling “but maybe showing off to a degree yes” she gave Bly one of her ‘special looks’ before turning her attention back to the Denowans.

Bly made to protest but Aayla reached up and laid a finger gently over his lips without even turning her head to look at him.

“And of course it is all relevant” continued Phlox apparently oblivious to any form of embarrassment. “Our females have a similar sized receptacle.”

“Receptacle eh? Hot stuff” muttered Bly under Aayla’s finger.

Aayla lowered her hand and swatted him gently on the chest as she smiled politely at Phlox.

Whether Phlox finally picked up on the awkwardness or not was not clear, but he turned his attention back to Commander Wolffe instead.

“You are really quite large commander” he stated frowning and innocently pointing.

Wolffe froze.

“Um sorry I’m what now?” said Wolffe after a moment, his expression unable to make up it’s mind and flicking between general unease and confused humiliation, he shuffled uncomfortably on the spot.

Plo clasped his hands behind his back and bent forward slightly to look at Wolffe’s groin in an exaggerated fashion.

“Oh for kriffs sake!” blurted Wolffe. His hands flew to cover himself under the barrage of stares as his boys became the focus of so much attention. He was aware that Plo took enjoyment in teasing him in social situations but this was too much.

“I must say, very well done Commander, very impressive!” Phlox’s voice held no hint of humour.

“Um, well I didn’t really do anything as such…” growled Wolffe moodily.

“Are all clones so well...endowed?”

“Well, er, yeah, I guess, you know, being clones n’ all”

If Wolffe had been any more uncomfortable with the proceedings he probably would have burst into flames on the spot.

“I see, yes” Phlox was saying “but one cannot help but notice that Commander Bly is of a bigger build in general?” Phlox waved his hand up and down gesturing to all of Bly, who grinned in response.

Wolffe scowled. “Yeah, he just eats more” he said in a disgruntled voice.

He shot his brother a dirty look but Bly was grinning from ear to ear, apparently thoroughly enjoying himself. That was until he noticed that Aayla was looking at Wolffe with a thoughtful expression on her face, and then Bly’s expression clouded noticeably.

“I’m leaner” added Wolffe, feeling a need to defend himself. “quicker on my feet”

Phlox nodded appreciatively, and then much to Wolffe’s dismay gestured back down at his junk.

“So please explain Commander, exactly how does it work?”

Wolffe’s eyebrows joined his hairline.

“… Just fine thanks” he managed in a strained voice.

Phlox looked puzzled.

“It goes hard and grows” said Bly coming to Wolffe’s aid suddenly.

“Ah, and what makes it do that please?” Phlox’s voice held nothing more sinister than scientific interest.

Bly glanced at Aayla and sighed heavily.

“Well you know … hot women” he sucked on his top lip “or you know, guys maybe, if that’s your game”  
His eyes shot from Wolffe to Plo “or like, whatever happens to float your boat really” He flashed the Denowans an awkward smile “It’s all good ya know...”

“Arousal can come in many forms” said Plo in a resonant tone as he took Phlox to one side and spoke quietly with him.

Wolffe flashed Bly an exasperated look but his vod just winked back at him before turning his attention back to his Twi’lek General.  
So Wolffe just sighed in grateful relief, his eyes watching his General and the unusual hand gestures he was making as he and Phlox discussed the subject.  
There was much head nodding from Phlox as the other Denowans gathered around and Plo explained things to them in a hushed voice.

When they finally parted amongst many “Ahs” and “I sees” Phlox addressed Commander Bly carefully as Wolffe was still covering himself and avoiding eye contact.

“Hmm, I am surprised you do not trip over it when you walk Commander?”

Bly’s eyebrows shot up and he regarded the Denowan with an innocent dead pan expression on his face, after a few moments the clone Commander pursed his lips.

“Ah well now, that is why we wear the armour you see” he gestured to his stack of armour and the codpiece in particular. 

“You know, to contain everything” Bly made a vague gesture in front of his groin with his hands “otherwise I’d be tripping up all over the battlefield for sure” his face settled into a smirk  
“and that would be no good at all” he made a point of looking directly at his General  
“would it sir?”

Aayla tipped her head in his direction as one of her fingers absently tapped the side of her glass.

“No Commander” she replied calmly “that would be very distracting indeed” she made a point of dragging her eyes lower over him as she sipped her drink around a playful smile.  
Bly’s returning look was almost triumphant and bordering on obscene.

“Are you cold Commander Wolffe?” Phlox asked as he turned throwing Wolffe's hands a questioning look.

 _Ah, kriff kriff kriff_ – “No, sorry, all fine here” said Wolffe as he let it all hang out and folded his arms across his chest instead. - _If my idiot vod isn’t embarrassed than I don’t kriffing need to be for sure._

“You don’t seem to have one Master Koon?” Phlox continued frowning and gesturing uncertainly in Plo’s direction now.

“Yes, lets all talk about someone else’s penis, good idea” rasped Wolffe in a whisper that made General Secura choke on her drink once more.

Plo looked levelly at his Commander for a few seconds before turning to address Phlox

“My species have internal genitalia until it is required” he said.

“You do?” said Wolffe suddenly, his surprise quite evident.

“Yes Commander”

Wolffe’s eyes flicked in the direction of his Generals lower region a thoughtful look spreading across his face.

“I see” said Phlox with genuine interest “So your main sexual organ would emerge from that ridged area just there when you wish to mate?” he pointed at the series of ridges on Plo’s groin area.

“Correct” said Plo calmly, pretending to ignore the quiet strangling noises now coming from Wolffe, who was now doing his best to look everywhere but at Plo, in complete contrast to Bly who seemed to be having trouble dragging his gaze away from General Secura.

Plo sated the Denowans curiosity by explaining the workings of his own genitalia. Wolffe listened in, making mental notes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“And now ladies and gentlemen if you would follow my colleagues and I” said Phlox as he and the other Denowans walked toward the large double doors set into the far wall.

The doors opened slowly and Wolffe was immediately hit with a warm earthy smell with the suggestion of spices mixed in, it was not as unpleasant as he had been expecting.

However, as they walked through into the next chamber, the sight that greeted him was pretty much what he thought it would be. 

A rectangular pool filled with a light colour mud that dominated the room. 

It was set into a wooden floor and again the room had many sorts of plants and flowers lining the walls.  
A set of 4 shallow steps led downward into the pool and the Denowans descended them first as was tradition and waded to the sides to sink into the mud up to their shoulders and relax.

The two Jedi and clones paused at the edge of the pool and waited until Phlox turned and beckoned them to follow him in.

Bly went first but stopped at the bottom step, turned and then raised himself up slightly to offer his hand to Aayla as the light coloured mud lapped at his hips and stomach.  
The Twi’lek Jedi did not need his help but smiled at him appreciatively anyway and took his hand, their eyes locked on each other as she gracefully stepped into the pool next to her Commander.

Wolffe wondered briefly if he was expected to do the same with Plo, but after picturing it in his head decided it would just look totally ridiculous, and so he hung back behind Plo and simply followed in his Generals footsteps instead.

_Don’t look at his ass, don’t look at his … oh wow, okay._

Plo waded into the middle of the pool as a distracted Wolffe followed behind.

The mud was slightly warm and very soft against his skin. Wolffe was caught off guard by how good it actually felt.  
There was something oddly comforting and satisfying about the sensation and he found that he was smiling before he realised that the warmth was having other effects on parts of his body. He started to panic inside and blushed once more, desperately trying to get things under control before someone noticed the heat in his face.  
It was too late though, when he glanced up he found Plo was looking at him again. Wolffe eased himself through the mud to join his Generals side grateful for what the mud was hiding from view.

“It is very pleasant is it not Commander Wolffe?” Plo’s voice was deep but teasing.

Wolffe tried to rein in his thoughts.

“Yes sir” was all he could manage before Phlox and two other Denowans decided to join them and engage Plo in discussions regarding his mask and the habitat on his home world.

\------------------------------------------------------------

As time passed Wolffe found that he was not totally hating the mud bath, that said he was also very much looking forward to being back in his amour. He was polite when spoken to but otherwise tried to keep himself to himself.  
He inwardly groaned at the thought of still having to shower with the Denowans and get this mud off of himself and dig it out of Prime knows where.

His gaze wondered back to his vod who had dutifully – and probably because the view was so appealing- not left his General’s side for a second. 

And if Wolffe was not mistaken the Twi’lek Jedi seemed more than happy to keep him there too.  
A sideways smile here, a gentle touch on the arm there, a brush of her hand against Bly’s stomach, yes she certainly was enjoying herself thought Wolffe.  
When the two did move to the side of the pool to sink into the mud up to their necks there was a subtle pressing of shoulders together. At one point in his musings, Wolffe did have to speculate where General Secura’s hand was, looking at the position of her arm he suspected the mud was hiding a multitude of sins from view.

It was strange Wolffe thought to himself, throughout all the cocky flirting, all the show and bravado, there was no doubt that between these two lay a genuine affection and dare he say it love.  
Unease flared across his emotions for the briefest of moments before being replaced by warmth as the reality of this realisation sank in. 

His vod was in love, and was quite obviously loved back.

He wondered idly if the two of them had even fully come to understand it themselves yet.  
So much social and cultural pressure telling them that they shouldn't be, but so much of the galaxy singing that yes, they were right, this is right.

“You can hear the Force singing?” it was Plo’s voice, he had returned to Wolffe’s side as the Denowans were deep in discussion amongst themselves, and he sounded genuinely shocked.

“You were reading my thoughts?” countered Wolffe, a little put out.

“You were radiating” said Plo, by way of explanation.

“Ah” said Wolffe, slightly concerned as to what other thoughts he had been ‘radiating’ in Plo’s direction.

“Are they in love?” He asked, trying to move the focus away from himself.

Plo looked distant for a few moments, his head tilting to one side.

“I think since before they met”

Wolffe tried to process that, but he couldn't quite pin it down.

Plo seemed to sense his confusion.

“The Force does not always make sense to us in the here and now, but it knows the patterns of things, the way things should flow.”

Wolffe tried to process that, aware the whole time that his General was looking at him intently.

“They were destined?” replied Wolffe, struggling to make sense of something he could not see like Plo could.

“Yes”

It was such a simple reply. Wolffe’s mind needed more.

“What does it look like?” He rubbed the back of his head and instantly regretted it as he now had mud in his hair. “what does the Force look like I mean?”

Plo absently reached a clawed hand up to help rub some of the mud from Wolfe’s hair.  
He then took a deep breath, “So many colours” he said eventually “all colliding, crossing, mixing. It really is quite beautiful.”

“I wish I could see it”

Plo looked at him steadily for a few moments.

“I wish you could too my Wolffe.”

Wolffe screwed his face up.

“So it’s not actually their fault that they are so kriffing horny for each other then? We have the Force to blame for that?”

Plo chuckled. It was an enticing sound that Wolffe always enjoyed hearing.

“Not quite how it works, and I am only guessing as to what you mean by ‘horny’, but yes, it was something that was always going to be, preordained for those with the insight to see it, to read the Force”

“Hmm” Wolffe responded. “Do they know?, I mean the General, she must see it like you do?”

“It is a dance I believe she has been enjoying for some time now yes”.

“Ah” Wolffe nodded in understanding.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Taking a shower after the mud bath also had tradition dictating certain rules regarding its procedure. And Wolffe groaned inwardly when he learned that they did not get to shower alone. The cubicles were small but big enough for two, and two was the tradition.

As the Denowans paired off into the shower units, closing the wooden shower doors behind them, the two Jedi and their clones looked at each in bemusement.

Wolffe had been assuming that he and his vod would take one shower unit and the two Jedi the other.  
This idea dissolved however as whilst still talking and explaining why this way made far more sense he witnessed both Bly and General Secura slowly edging toward the opposing shower unit together.

Unable to think of any response suitable in front of both Jedi Generals, he settled for an eye roll instead as Plo rested a hand on his shoulder and indicated their own shower unit.

“Shall we Commander?” The Kel Dor’s voice was his special mix of strength and amusement that he reserved for moments like this.

Wolffe let out a sigh and let Plo guide him toward the shower cubical closing the doors behind them.

The water was warm and pleasant as it rained down on his skin. Wolffe turned his back to Plo to give the Jedi some privacy whilst Wolffe started to wash the mud from his own chest.

And then it happened.  
Wolffe’s head snapped up.

His back was also being rubbed.

It had seemed that General Koon had taken it upon himself to scoop up a sponge and start washing Wolffe’s back for him.

Wolffe froze and tried to think of something appropriate to say as the Jedi continued to wash him down whilst humming softly into his rebreather.

As words scrambled for structure in his mind his mouth decided to let slip a soft “Um”

“Is something wrong Commander Wolffe?”

 _He’s teasing me again! Why does he love doing this so kriffing much!_  
“Er, no sir, just that, well you don’t have to, I mean I’ve got this”

“Nonsense Commander, it is no bother. It is easier like this, and if you do not mind I will require assistance with my back”

“Of course sir” said Wolffe, his voice wavering slightly as the sponge brushed lower over one of his butt cheeks.

Across the way, blue hands were gliding over tanned skin exploring and tracing the lines of golden tattoos. Lips touched, gently at first, and then finding more confidence as both parties gave in to the inevitable.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

They sat mostly in silence for the ride back to the Triumphant.  
General Secura’s ship was also in orbit but they were travelling to the Triumphant first to report back to the Jedi council on their mission success.

“I think that went very well all things considered” said Plo breaking the awkward silence.

“All things considered sir?” enquired Wolffe.

“I think he means the naked mud bath Commander” said Aayla looking fondly at Wolffe.  
Her hand inadvertently touched Bly’s next to her.

“Best mission ever” Bly whispered under his breath.

All eyes turned to him and he looked slightly alarmed.

Bly opened and closed his mouth a few times before continuing  
“I just meant that it was very productive … you know, with regards to relations … Not any relations in particular, I mean just in general" He fidgeted "not my General, I mean General Secura, just well the Denowans of course, yeah, those guys.” He squirmed for a couple of seconds and then looked defeated “yeah...productive” he finished.

Bly was blushing, and Wolffe noticed for the first time that so was General Secura, her cheeks turning a darker shade of blue.  
As Wolffe wondered as to what exactly had gone on in that cubical between the two he remembered his own shower with Plo and joined in the blushing party.

Behind his rebreather Plo chuckled softly to himself, rested his head back and listened to the song.

The force was singing its heart out.

**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or comments if you liked this fluffy mush.


End file.
